Cardinal Baggia and Robert Langdon
by Smiley lovers
Summary: Ok... Ok Catholics you may not like me, this is a hurt/comfort scene for Angels and Demons between Robert Langdon and the last cardinal they JUST KISS nothing more, please R&R. FINISHED 31/10/2013


The 4th element, water the last marker until he found the church of illumination. Langdon was terrified no backup, just him the cardinal and the Hassasin, in the shadows Robert could see the fountains mysterious beauty be the center of attention, the pizza was deserted every one had gone home, or had flocked into St Peter's square to get massacred by the impending Anti - matter bomb. Robert's heart panged painfully in his chest the blood whirled in his ears with nervousness, suddenly a black sleek van came into view, parking at side of the colossal fountain. With sudden deception of what the Hassasin was planning Landon took off his tweed coat with Galileo's Diagramma in it which for his own sake wanted to keep it dry, he left it on a heap on the floor. He approached the fountain slowly not trying to attract attention to himself, the Hassasin suddenly sensing someone's presence had released the cardinal who screamed with fright and sank straight to the bottom struggling with the chains around his neck and body. The killer smiling in the direction of Langdon suddenly lept into the abandoned vehicle while Robert sensing danger had already begun to get into the water. (50 laps a day helps a lot) he dived in with tremendous speed and reached the failing body with trained eyes, Robert captured him in his arms the body wrestled with Langdon obviously mistaking him for his attacker looking upwards with weary eyes the man suddenly saw another man with kinder eyes, smiling a little Robert ripped off the gag and chain that was on his mouth bruising his lips. Struggling for breath Langdon kicked upwards and broke for air with the cardinal in tow who breathed heavily against him;

"Please help me" the elder man pleaded

"It's alright, please hang on to me, I'll get you out in no time"

Langdon whispered before tugging them both down, he carefully unwrapped the chains carefully revealing a horrible anagram that sickened Robert to the core as soon as all the objects were off the cardinal tugged on Langdon's sleeve. After coming up for air Baggia slumped on Robert in exhaustion;

"Thank you Senor"

Langdon was relieved he had finally gotten a cardinal alive, he held on for dear life making sure that he wasn't going to sink again feeling brave enough Robert let his hand run through Baggia's wet brown hair;

"That man hurt you, didn't he?"

The cardinal showed more of his body, apart from the searing mark on the man's chest there was a series of little marks showing where he had been beaten. After Robert's questioning eyes had seen enough of Baggia's body the man asked;

"Did ... any of my fellow brothers survive"

"No... they all died. I'm so sorry!"

"Dear God" the man whispered brokenly "I'm the only survivor"

"I wanted to help you" Robert pleaded

"Of course you did my son ... but I need to be at peace, I cannot be the pope. Not now, will you let me die and act as if I had died before you had gotten to me"

"I can't ... I don't want you to die. I am not a believer father, never will be but I have seen so many killings and I don't want you to go"

Robert let himself loose grip, something he did very rarely he let the swirling and mindless thoughts go round his head. And then Robert Langdon cried like he had never done before all those mindless and stupid deaths swam round in his cranium. He let himself be comforted by the only humane thing that was there... cardinal Baggia;

"Shh...it's alright. Let it go" The man soothed him hushing sweet words this is what the church was supposed to do Robert thought comfort and help people

Finally letting go Langdon stared at the man with frightened eyes;

"Where did he keep you"

"In the Castle D'Angelo"

"Thank you"

Suddenly without meaning to Robert moved closer, taking the cardinal by surprise suddenly both lips met hesitantly but it felt right because he was kissing a man that he was some sort of meant to. Robert's heart was in his mouth he felt the adrenaline kick in he grappled with the priests shirt clawing at it with need. The elder man's lips were warm and soft occasionally the slick tongue would brush earning a gasp. Baggia nearly fainted he was being kissed BY A MAN that was a reason he would need to freak out, but he wasn't he found himself immensely enjoying another's forbidden flesh against him. As the cardinal responded, Robert got bolder by pressing himself more fully onto him, as they came up for air Robert didn't know what to say he looked down into the depths of the water his face flushed slightly, agile as he was he slowly pulled himself up and watched as the cardinal gave one last secret smile and dispersed into the water below.

Cardinal Baggia RIP ... was no more. Water was complete.


End file.
